The Discovery of Witches
by TheHannahMoore
Summary: After the well sent her back home to present Japan, Kagome Higurashi met a new friend - Hannah Moore, secretly a witch and a great historian. Desperate to get back to InuYasha and her friends, Kagome asks Hannah for help and, boy, would she get it. Getting to the past would not be the problem - coming back, however, would. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The cold, harsh wind blew mercilessly through the dark night. The moon hung high in the sky – the lunar eclipse had begun. Huge waves clashed against the large, rocky boulders and one tiny crab fought to hold onto the strong seaweeds as the waves threatened to pull it back into the dark depths. The sky was covered in dark clouds and the snow-covered ground reached two pairs black booted feet, both dressed in pure, white silk – their long sleeves flapping around their forms.

A grand figure stood and watched the moon, his blood from a large gash dripped rapidly from his deadly claws onto the clear, white snow that sparkled underneath moon's light as it peeked out from behind the clouds. His long, white hair was pulled into a high ponytail, supported by two, red chopsticks. He knew he was going to die this night. His time was near – and yet, he was prepared to meet his destiny. His armored body was close to total shut-down from a previous battle against an evil dragon – a great enemy, but he had one last battle to preform – alone.

His broad shoulders were covered in spiked armor made from the strongest of demon bones and on his back – a white pelt, signalizing other demons of his true station as the present Lord of the Western Lands. On his strong hips, he carried two swords he had forged by the great sword smith of the name known as Totosai, and old demon who forged magical swords. Tessaiga, a sword which could destroy one hundred demons in one slash, and Tenseiga, a sword which could revive one hundred lives in one swing. And on his strong, muscled back he carried the deadly sword of the name Sounga, a sword so dangerous it would great destruction over the lands of Japan if in wrong hands.

"Father," the second figure's deep voice reached his pointed, elfin ears. He ignored his son and kept staring at the moon. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight, highlighting the pair of dark, purple stripes that run across his high cheeks. "Do you insist on going?"

He cracked an ironic smile; his deadly fangs peaked through his pale lips. "Do you intend to stop me, Sesshomaru?"

The younger demon behind him remained silent. His long, loose hair reached his back, and his parted bangs blew furiously in the cold wind. Neither of the demons were faced by the cold, both holding their grounds – neither moving.

The crescent moon on top of the younger demon's head signalized his heritage as the future demon Lord of the Western Lands, the most powerful of all demons. And yet, he was not yet of age to rule. He let a clawed hand run through his white hair, narrowing his golden eyes at his father's appearance. Both knew he would run into his death. "I will not stop you," he declared. "However, I must insist that you entrust the swords, Sounga and Tessaiga, to this Sesshomaru."

The older demon's voice grew wary – his son was not yet ready to master such powerful swords. "And if I say that I will not give them to you… Would you kill me – your own father?"

Again the younger demon remained silent and the older demon chuckled darkly, "Do you truly desire power that much?" Snow began to fall from the sky and onto the ground peacefully – mingling with the already fallen snow upon the ground – oblivious to the forming battle between the two demonic beings. "Why do you seek power?" he finally asked.

"I must walk the path of Supreme Conquest. Power is necessary in order to walk that path." The monotone voice of the younger demon reached the Lord's ears and he lowered his battered face to look onto the ground.

"Supreme Conquest…" He mimicked his son's words and a flash of a young, human woman's smile flashed through his mind. "Sesshomaru, is there something you want to protect?"

The younger demon narrowed his eyes, the wind blew blowing harshly through his white bangs. "Something to protect…?"

He recalled a woman's sweet smile, white pearly teeth shining at him through perfectly shaped, pink lips – her bell-like laughter rang in the back of his mind. He scoffed, willing the image out of his mind and kept his narrowed eyes at his superior father. A large wave crashed with the boulders underneath them. "I have no need for such an endeavor." He said as he lifted his deadly, clawed hand elegantly to his side, the sleeves of his white kimono rippled in the wind.

The older demon narrowed his eyes and snarled as he began to transform into his true form. Underneath the handsome demon Lord, lay a powerful beast, such as all demons truly were nothing but horrible beasts.

His son backed away as he looked onto his father's snarling beast – a great dog took his place, filling the atmosphere with demonic energy. The size of the demon was huge, and it covered the moon – casting a shadow over Sesshomaru's now much smaller form. The younger demon had seen his sire's beast on more than one occasion, however, this time he could not feel the proper respect a son should feel for his father – the foolish father that he was.

His sire leaped up and into the air – disappearing into the thick forest.

"Something to protect," the younger demon muttered underneath his breath, the image of a beautiful face flashed through his inner eye before he willed it away once more. "Ridiculous," he said and turned on his heel to walk back to his castle.

On the other side of the hill a grand castle lay at the base of a mountain, its gates heavily protected by guards and priests – waiting. For tonight their beloved princess would give birth to a beast, a demon, and they would protect her from the beast's father from killing her offspring – a half-demon. Half human, half demon and they had sworn to kill it off no matter their master's words. No such abomination had the right to live.

Torches burnt fiercely among the crowd that had gathered, armored samurai stood their ground – waiting. The anticipation for the battle lay like a thick fog, their hearts beating in their chests.

The great castle's gardens were untouched; no servants could be spotted in the hallways. All had been assigned to protect the princess. A lone pair of footsteps could be heard as the black, leather boots touched the wooden flooring. A red, armored samurai walked calmly towards the princess' chambers in need of a conversation with her. He had a duty to preform – a duty given to him by human kind. Under his muscled arm he carried his helmet and in the other he held a large spear. Yes, he would fulfill his duty by killing the princess before she gave birth.

A woman dressed in a brown kimono stepped towards him as he neared the princess' chambers and bowed low, a woman who knew of his destination. "Please wait, Takemaru-sama! The princess is currently in labor!"

The man stepped beside the woman, "The princess is carrying the child of a demon. I have no need for hesitation," he declared carelessly and continued to step away from the woman.

The woman became furious with the red-cladded samurai and raised her voice, "You are not allowed to enter this place!"

The man turned around, glaring daggers at the woman. How dared she stand in his way? The woman hesitated and began to slowly back away from the terrifying man, "Takemaru-sama?" He raised his spear and plunged the weapon into the woman's stomach, not caring to even lift the sword that rested on his hip. He cared not to watch the woman die and he continued to walk calmly to his destination.

Inside the princess' chambers the servants had pulled the pink curtains around the princess' bed shut, and left the room as a strict order from their princess. She wished not that anyone would be hurt from her demon Lord's wrath as he would slay anyone that dared step into his path.

Her long, black hair was sprawled around her head like a halo and she closed her eyes shut – pain, the baby was coming. It was time to give birth to the child she had carried for six months. Her Lord had told her of the cycles when one would give birth to a demonic child, the wait would be shorter than that of a human's. She felt another pull and she opened her beautiful, brown eyes. "Dearest…"

Across the landscape a huge dog galloped by in a hurried pace, scaring off any animals or demons, none dared to step into the powerful dog's path. A tiny flea's hands held onto his Lord's strong, white mane as he ran – the panicked face of the tiny demon strongly visible.

"My Lord, 'tis no use, 'tis too soon, please reconsider!" The dog demon ignored is servant and kept on running. "My Lord, the wounds from the battle with the dragon Ryuukossei have not healed yet!"

The red eyes of the demon was fixed in front of him as he continued running, "I cannot let her die like that. Besides, I do not have much time left as it is. This is the way it was meant to be. This is what the human child predicted."

"But, My Lord…"

The demonic dog sped up, yet again ignoring the pleas of his servant.

Back on the castle ground the red-armored samurai walked calmly towards the princess' chambers. His emotions were raging inside him, and yet he appeared as calm as possible. He stopped outside the doors that lead to her chambers. He inhaled sharply before he lifted his head towards the moon. "A lunar eclipse, huh? A fitting night to kill the demon," he mused.

He grinned and stepped inside the chambers that belonged to the princess. He opened the curtains slightly to view the woman in labor; she did not notice him at first. His shadow fell over her petite frame and he admired her beauty. He knelt down close to her bedding, putting his weapon down on the flooring and her brown eyes fluttered open. "Who is there?" Her weak voice reached his ears.

"Takemaru of Setsuna," he replied.

"Takemaru?" she questioned, her voice was nothing but a low whisper, and let the name roll over her tongue. "Thank goodness," she said, panting, and a small smile plastered itself on her red lips. "Please take everyone and leave this place immediately," she pleaded. "He will not forgive anyone who is here."

The samurai remained silent for a moment before her spoke, "Lady Izayoi, I have always been fond of you." His frame was bathed by the small fire that ran on oil by the woman's bedding and he closed his eyes. "Even if your heart has been stolen by a demon," he said with a strained voice.

He lifted his spear from its position on the ground and plunged it into his beloved princess with harsh force. The woman did not scream. He glared at the bed as he saw her blood trailing onto the floor and was absorbed into the silken sheets. The lights died out as he opened the door, the cold wind forcing itself inside the former warm room.

The man left the room with the injured woman, his spear still embedded inside the woman, not caring whether she was dead or alive. He sat the helmet on top of his head – he had a battle to fight and a demon to kill. "My feelings for you will never change," he said hushed into the cold winter night.

The princess raised her shaking hand up towards the soon invisible moon from the opening in the pink curtains. She prayed her demon Lord would come for her soon, but she knew he would be too late. She would die before her dear child could draw its first sight of life. A lone tear slid down the pale that was her skin. In the distance she could hear a loud roar. _Please, My Lord…_

Upon the hill stood the overly large demon Lord, blotting his fangs as he howled into the night. His red eyes glared down at the castle and its petty army. Nothing would defeat him until he had his human woman and his newborn pup in his arms. _Izayoi, I am coming for you now._

The samurai, Takemaru of Setsuna, walked towards the entry hall as the cries of a child reached his ears – the half-demon was born. He scoffed; the abomination would not live for long without its mother to nurse it. He turned back around and walked out the entrance to await the demon Lord alongside his men. But before he had the chance to step out of the shadow a large 'boom' was heard. His dark, brown eyes narrowed into tiny slits – the demon was here.

At the front gates the demon stood surrounded by warriors and samurais, ready to protect their princess who, unbeknownst to them, had been murdered by their trusted leader. They watched the demon Lord dressed in white and polished armor raise his large, mighty sword and they cowered in fear. They had heard of the legendary sword by the name, Tessaiga. They were doomed – and they knew. But a warrior never abandoned battle; their honor would simply not allow it.

The demon shouted his battle cry and a flash of white power came towards them – the Wind Scar had been fired. One hundred human in one swing was eliminated by the demon, their bodies torn – dead. The demon smirked as he leaped forward. Arrows met his armor and flesh, and yet, he kept running. He would not abandon his woman and pup. He fired another Wind Scar and the priests tried to flee from the battle scene. All were killed. Their blood was scattered across the snow-covered ground, but their bodies were no longer visible. Pieces of flesh lay on the ground and the demon Lord could not help but grin. He was ruthless.

He ran with incredible, inhuman speed into what only moments had been the main gate. His keen, golden eyes searched the grounds for the woman in his search, "Izayoi!"

Takemaru decided to make his presence know and he stepped through the shadows and into the demon's sight. The overwhelming smell of blood filled his nose, his eyes never wavered from the armored Lord in front of him. "You are finally here, demon. However, you seem to be a little too late."

The dog demon grit his teeth and gold met brown – "What?"

"Lady Izayoi has been sent to a place where not even you can reach her. I sent her there myself."

Gritting his sharp fangs the demon clenched his sword with both hands and sprang forward, "Damn you!"

Takemaru leaped forward with a raised blade to meet the demon. A slash was heard, hot blood was once again spilled on the ground and a lump thud has heard. Takemaru's vision blurred as the immense pain in his arm spread throughout his body and he reached for his wound. The demon Lord had mercilessly cut off his arm – the arm that held his sword. He crunched on the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder, and called out his orders, "Burn everything down, both the demon and the fortress!"

Flying, burning arrows were met with the dry, wooden panels that were the estate. The fire spread rapidly, covering the entire estate with hot, cruel fire.

Following his keen sense of smell the demon managed to locate his woman and he burst through the growing flames. And there, in the middle of the room he spotted her bedding. He pulled the curtains furiously away and stared at the dead woman. Her blood was still fresh and it disturbed his nose. He growled. _Izayoi…_ He hurriedly drew his sword, Tenseiga out of its wooden sheath and focused his energy on the sword. She would live.

The magical sword pulsed to life and his eyes narrowed as the servants of Hell appeared before his eyes. They touched his woman's shoulder, checking of she was truly dead, but the Lord would have none of it. _I beg of you Tenseiga. Let her live… _He raised the heavenly sword and pieced through the servants as if they were air. Their screams of terror satisfied him and he watched as the princess' eyes fluttered open once again. _Izayoi…_

He wasted no time. He pulled a red kimono from inside his chest plate and placed it on top of the woman's head as he helped her to her feet. He picked up the pup from its crying position on the ground, enjoying the feel of him in his arms. This little boy had a harsh life ahead of him. The demon Lord handed the pup to his mother and turned his back to her, meeting the gaze of the samurai, Takemaru.

"So you followed me," he declared. Not waiting for an answer her let his eyes slide to the woman behind him, "InuYasha."

Takemaru's face twisted in anger, "What?"

"The boy, his name shall be InuYasha," he said forcefully. He felt his body weaken from its wounded state. He knew he would die in this room and he growled.

The princess Izayoi looked with loving eyes to her newborn and whispered his name. She then looked to her demon Lord with a worried gaze. She saw his severe wounds and she knew he would not make it. "My love…"

"If I take you down with me, I will have no regrets," Takemaru declared and walked towards the pair, the fire burning around him, surrounding him. "I will take you with me to hell!"

The demon Lord assumed his position, pulling Sounga from its sheath on his back, he would kill this bastard. "You must live," he said.

"What about you?"

"Now, go!"

"Yes." Izayoi gathered her bearings and ran for the exit and out into the cold. Her feet were bare and it stung her sensitive skin. Her light kimono did nothing to conceal her warmth and she pulled the crying infant closer to her chest. She did not know for how long she ran. The exhaustion from giving birth was beginning to toll in on her.

A flash of white caught her eyes and she turned to her side, "My Lord…"

"How wrong you are, human," came a baritone voice.

The princess felt her fear overtake her as she stared at her Lord's infamous son, Sesshomaru. Why was he here? Had he come to kill her and her child now that his father was not there to protect her? She took a step backward, tempted to run back where she had come from. However, a large crash was heard and she looked back towards her former home. The powerful energy of a dragon was released and her knees buckled – _The Dragoon Twister_. The castle collapsed together and she felt her eyes water, there was no way her Lord could have survived such damage.

The younger demon beside her growled and he grabbed her arm, "Look what you have done to the great Dog General! You have doomed him to his death!"

_Izayoi, you must live. Live a happy life with InuYasha…_ The demon Lord's words boomed loud and clear thought the forest surrounding the three inhabitants, making Sesshomaru scowl.

There was a long pause in the air. "So be it," he said monotonously and fastened his grip on the woman's arm and lead her further into the forest.

"Where are you taking us?"

"You wish to live in the forest, human?" She shook her head, no. "The follow this Sesshomaru for he shall lead you to a safe haven."

"Why would you help me?" she asked curiously, grateful for any help she could receive. Even from him.

"My father wished it so."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The museum was cold and silent as we moved forward to our certain destination. The tall walls, painted dark, made me shiver – it was truly unpleasant here at night. A thunder was heard in the far distance followed by a blinding lightening. I pulled my creamed coat tighter around me. I have hated thunder ever since I was a child – the dangerous tingling in the air always made me uneasy. I swallowed as another thunder hit behind us. The light the came from the overly tall, large windows cast a faint shadow around the huge museum and over us.

Samurai armors were positioned to my right as I walked past them, the hollow chest-plate and the empty face of the doll made me walk faster - creepy museum. The katana hang on the walls in the never-ending hallway and shone dangerously.

I glanced to the woman beside me and took in her appearance – beautiful. Her long, ebony tresses were pulled into a large braid that ran over her right shoulder – her bangs framing her oval face. Her soft features and pale skin glowed in the moonlight – highlighting her dark, brown eyes and her pink lips. I wish I could have such exotic features.

Kagome Higurashi, a beautiful woman at my age – twenty – walked beside me in silence as she took in the many items lined upon the walls or shut down behind glass containers. Her eyes clearly interested in the history, searching for one certain object. Her leather jacket was slightly parted so that her white scarf could peek innocently out from the top and her slender hands were stuck in her pockets as we walked deeper into the museum.

I glanced at my diamond wristwatch and took a mental note that it was almost nine o'clock. The museum had closed a few hours prior, but we, however, had been allowed access due to my innocent excuse.

My name is Hannah Moore and I am a professor in history – any history. My reputation is quite known and not only because I am so young, but between us – I am a witch. I had told the curator of the museum that I was in need of information involving the feudal era of Japan and since I rarely visited Japan I was allowed to enter the museum after closing time to allow myself free access to all information the museum could provide for me. I was grateful that no persuasion had been needed.

Because of my young age people were curious as to how I had been able to climb so fast from being a high school student to become a professor in the matter of a few years. I was not about to tell them. I could do anything I wanted – my family is quite powerful and for that I am proud.

We entered the feudal era section and I heard a faint gasp coming from the person to my right. She looked at me with tears in her large, brown eyes and I lifted my eyebrow at her. She pointed over to the section furthest away from us and walked hurriedly over to a wall covered in glass. '_A rusty old sword,_' I thought and walked closer to the excited woman.

"This belonged to him," she said and a painful emotion entered her eyes. I read the inscription below the sword. "_Tessaiga - This sword once belonged to a great warrior whose name has lost in history. It was rumored that the warrior played a large role in killing the infamous half-demon who terrorized feudal Japan. The sword was forged from his father's fang and could destroy one hundred enemies in one swing."_ I hummed, still not sure who 'him' could be.

I moved my gaze to the left of the sword where an identical sword was hung up on the wall, this one less rusty. "_Tenseiga – This sword was the brother-sword of the infamous Tessaiga. However, where Tessaiga could bring death to one hundred enemies in one swing, Tenseiga could revive one hundred allies in one swipe of the blade. The sword was made from the same fang as Tessaiga. The bearer was rumored to be the great demon Lord Sesshomaru who lived up to his name – the killing perfection._"

Kagome moved to touch the glass, as if in trance and I shot my hand out to grab her wrist. She looked to me, confusion clearly visible on her face. I shook my head, "don't touch the glass. There are heat sensors protecting the items within. One touch of your hand and you'll set off the alarm." Kagome's face fell, but she nodded.

I felt my heart clench at the emotions my friend displayed. Kagome had become my first friend when I first came to Japan two years ago, and her family had accepted me into their home. I bit my lip and looked from Kagome to the sword. I could see its aura burning like hot flames around the blade – so it was a magical sword was it? I closed my eyes.

"_Miss Moore, if you so wish it, I will turn the alarm system off whilst you are here."_

I smiled and opened my eyes slowly and they fell upon the alarm system behind me. I nodded my head once. The ability to talk to all electric equipment never went old in my book. It was a gift. A few powerful witches had the ability and there were of course those who struggled to get the television to co-operate. I snickered as the alarm system notified me that it had turned itself off. I heard the watch on my wrist mutter a faint; "_Suck up…_"

"I'm sorry, but – who are you talking about?" I asked. I knew little of Kagome's life from her high school years and whenever her mother, Mrs. Higurashi, and I spoke of high school, Kagome would be quiet and retreat to her so very pink room. Mrs. Higurashi had even suggested I tutor Sota, the youngest of the Higurashi's, as he went to school, because of my never-ending knowledge.

"InuYasha," Kagome declared, "he is – _was_ – the warrior the tablet is describing." She noticed my curious gaze and I asked, "How do you know?"

"Because I knew him," came her statement. My mouth made an 'o' – not really sure if I should start checking the girl for any brain damage. "You have got to think I'm crazy," she laughed – her laughter rang in the cold halls of the large museum. I shook my head, no - making her exhaled softly.

"I don't think you're crazy, Kagome," I laughed. "But claiming to have known a warrior from a whole different time period seems kind of far-fetched."

"Do you want to know why I almost failed high school and why I barely talk about it?" I nodded, of course I wanted to know. "Well, it's because I was somewhere else – collecting shards…"

I lifted my eyebrow at her and interrupted, "shards?"

She hummed and bit her lip, "yes, shards. Jewel shards to be more specific."

I eyed her for a moment – we both had secrets the other did not know about. Her mother had once given me very specific instruction to not question Kagome about the past three years she had spent in high school. I had only shrugged my shoulders at that time, but now it seemed Kagome willingly would talk about her past. She must have asked me to come here for a reason. Perhaps, now that we had known each other for a year, we could finally expose ourselves to each other a tad more. I made up my mind. "Perhaps," I started and began to walk towards a couch positioned by the entrance door of the feudal section, "if you start at the very beginning I'll be able to understand more?" She nodded and followed me.

We sat down and I crossed my jeans-cladded legs and folded my hands in my lap – waiting for her to start her story. Her brown eyes searched mine, "promise you won't interrupt me." I nodded.

She inhaled deeply and began. "I suppose it all started on my fifteenth birthday, the same year I started high school. My cat had gone missing and I went looking for him – the little, fat annoyance never leaves the shrine ground anyways," she said and smiled. "I found him in the well-house located across our house, hissing at the well. As a kid, I had always feared the dark depths of the well and I rarely went in there." She paused and crossed her legs as well – crossing her arms in the process. "When I found him, I picked him up and was about to exit the well-house, but I suddenly felt the presence of something evil behind me and the well's insides began to glow a bright, blue color and out came a huge monster with six arms." Kagome looked at me for any signs of disbelief and I did my best to remain serious.

I knew for a fact that demons did exist. As a matter of fact, the curator of the museum was a demon himself – a fox-demon. I nodded for her to continue.

"The demon, Lady Centipede, grabbed me and I lost Buyo who ran out of the well-house in panic. Sota arrived and saw the demon – he panicked himself and ran out the well-house to get grandpa. I don't recall neither of them returning before I was pulled down and into the well. The atmosphere in there was something I'll never forget. It felt as if I was floating as I traveled further into the depths." Her brown eyes looked straight ahead of her. "Lady Centipede still had a firm grasp of my arm and her long, pink tongue shot out and licked my face – claiming that I had 'it'." She turned her head to look at me, "At that time I had no idea what she was talking about."

"Like any normal person would I began to struggle against her hold and I slung my free arm towards her and a bright, pink light shot out from my hand. After that, the well's glow stopped and I was surrounded by the dark. The only piece left of Lady Centipede was her arm, which I had ripped off. I had no idea how I did it or how it happened – and I thought it had to be one of those weird dreams."

"I began to call for Sota to get grandpa or mom to help me out. I waited, but nobody came and that's when I first noticed the vines that hung down from the side of the well. Looking above me, I found the roof of the well-house gone and – thinking it weird – I started to climb. At the top I found myself in a clearing surrounded by trees. My house was gone." She looked at me and got up from the couch and extended her hand to me, wanting me to follow her. I did.

We walked towards a glass containing a red kimono. The tablet under it read; "_The Fire Rat Robe._" I hummed. "When I started walking around the clearing I tried to visualize our estate and the Goshinboku – you know the huge tree in our courtyard." I nodded and she continued. "When I saw the huge tree I ran as fast as I could to get home, hoping that my house would be there. But it wasn't. When I came I saw a boy at my age trapped to a tree, an arrow sticking out of his chest." She went to touch the glass, but stopped herself. "The branches of the tree had circled themselves around him, as if they were embracing his body. He looked to be sleeping and I stepped up to him and that's when I first noticed his appearance."

"On top of his head sat two puppy-ears positioned on each of his sides. They looked so soft and I couldn't help myself. I just _had_ to touch them. And I did, too." Kagome smiled and I imagined she saw something only she could see, but it was a sad smile. "I heard someone yell behind me, and I turned to see villagers with arrows pointed at me. The leader spoke up first and he claimed that I was a demon and they bound my hands and feet, slung me over a horse as if I was a bag of rice and carried me to their village. In a historical view, I realized that this small village would later grow into the large city I love and have always known as Tokyo."

"In the village, I was led to the priestess there – Priestess Kaede of Edo – and she examined me carefully. Well, she examined me after she tried to throw purified powder on me," she growled and I was startled at the sound, raising my eyebrow once again at my Japanese friend.

We began to move towards a glass contained positioned in the center of the room and my curiosity got the better of me. A pink ball lay in the center, resting on a white, silk cushion. "What's that?"

"That's the Shikon no Tama – a powerful jewel from the feudal era. Well, it was anyways. I destroyed it. This is only a replica," she said matter-of-factly. I nodded and let her continue her story. "This piece of junk was what kept me away from my life in the present, but it also made me a life in the past as well…"

She shook her head. "After Kaede had examined me, she noticed that I reminded her so much of her deceased sister who had been so much older than herself, the Shikon no Tama's protector – Kikyo. I was told how the brash half-demon, InuYasha, had befriended her sister, made her fall for him and how he turned on her to steal the Shikon no Tama for his own winnings." She paused and threw a glance at the red kimono that was now behind us, "but what InuYasha hadn't known at that time was that anybody who wishes a selfish wish upon the jewel will be cursed. And InuYasha wanted to become a full-fledged demon so he could become stronger and more powerful."

"The jewel was originally created from a battle between the infamous Midoriko, the most powerful priestess known, and hundreds of demons. The battle lasted for three days and three nights before Midoriko could feel herself fading away. She led the demons inside a cave, a cave located near the demon slayer's village, where she purified the demon by using her own soul as a weapon. She trapped her soul and the demons' souls inside her which created the Shikon no Tama from her chest." A loud thunder came close to us and I had to bite down a yelp. '_Damned weather,_" I cursed and willed the lightning to fade away. Happy that the thunder faded slightly, I continued to listen to Kagome's story.

"Some say that Midoriko only took her own life as the demon had killed the only man she had ever loved and there is evidence for it as well, however, it could also just be a normal man trapped inside the demon's forged body." Kagome looked at me, and I made my best to look like a question-mark, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Elaborate," I demanded.

She sighed and nodded. "To be able to kill Midoriko, the hundreds of demons decided to merge themselves into one large demon – like the transformers on TV." I stifled a laugh. "And if one study the demonic body closely one can see a human form melted inside as well, if one look behind all the arms and eyes." I shuddered and pulled my coat closet to my body. "But as I said, none can be certain it's true. No miko or priestess are allowed to take husbands or to ever have intercourse as it would take away their innocence and thus they won't be pure. And if a priestess isn't pure she can never use her spiritual powers ever again."

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop you there," I interrupted. "You say you blasted the demon's arm off and seeing you know fairly enough about priestesses, and the fact that you said you look so much like this Kikyo-person, so I just have to ask you – are you a priestess, too?" Kagome nodded slowly and smiled. My mouth made an 'o' again and I let her speak.

"I am and that actually came in handy when or if we had to kill demons," she explained. "Anyway, after Kaede had declared that I looked like Kikyo she removed the ropes around my wrists and ankles and she made me some food. She told me of the story of the Shikon no Tama and Midoriko. But the storytelling didn't last too long as Lady Centipede came into the village and terrorized the huts, destroying many huts. She kept chanting "give me the jewel" and Kaede told me to run. I did. I ended up back with the sealed half-demon where he had awoken and insulted me for being a weak excuse of a Kikyo." She pouted her lips and I grinned.

"The centipede-demon bit into my hip and flung me up in the air. I felt something pop out of my hip and I thought it might be a bone, but the round piece I thought was my appendage started glowing pink. The demon ate it and InuYasha started struggling in his binds – claiming that the jewel belonged to him. He told me to release him from his seal by pulling out the arrow so he could kill the demon, and I did. InuYasha killed the demon in matter of seconds."

I hummed. "InuYasha was attacked by the villagers who came running into the clearing and he ran towards them, his claws extended. Kaede shot an arrow towards him, stopping him temporarily. She told me to pick up the jewel – knowing that because it came out of my body it would not reject me. I did as she told me." Kagome smiled, "InuYasha was furious and kept insulting me and called me Kikyo. I screamed at him – that I wasn't her. And of course, he said I smelled foul and couldn't possibly be Kikyo – another insult." She laughed.

"A couple of days later, I sat by the creek and took a bath in the freezing water. A crow demon swept down and stole the jewel from me. InuYasha managed to cut off the crow's leg and I shot an arrow towards it. Unfortunately, I sucked at archery at that time so I took the bird-demon's foot and tied it to the arrow. It worked, seeing that the foot had begun to move in the crow's direction. I shot it, but sadly – I managed to shatter the jewel with the holy arrow and sent thousands of tiny shards all across Japan. And that's how our travels started – by collecting shards."

"I see. So that's what you have been doing?" Kagome nodded. I hummed.

Kagome went over to a huge boomerang and sighed. I followed and asked, "did this, too, belong to somebody you knew?" She nodded again.

"It belonged to a member of our group – her name was Sango. She was a demon slayer, a skilled one, too. Her family belonged to a demon slayer clan which was murdered by her younger brother, Kohaku. The poor guy was controlled by Naraku who used a Shikon no Tama jewel shard to gain control over his body and mind, another half-demon who wanted the Shikon no Tama to become a full demon. Sango was devastated, but she was determined to find her brother. And in the end she managed to find him. Although, he was dead when we managed to save him, Kikyo had put the last of her powers into the shard in his neck. And so – he was able to live."

"Sounds complicated…" I commented.

"So you think so?" She asked. I nodded. She shrugged.

"Well, in our travels we met several allies. First there was the little fox-demon Shippo, whom I looked upon as if he was my own son. He was so cute – his fluffy tail and his constant bickering with InuYasha. Even though he earned a couple of blows to the head for that… But once I sat InuYasha they would stop – occasionally."

"Sat him?" I questioned. She let out a whole-hearted laugh. "Yeah, you see – when InuYasha tried to kill me to get to the jewel – Kaede gave me a magical rosary necklace and she said that the first command I gave would be his restriction. And because he is half dog-demon the first word I could think of was _sit_." She laughed again. "It's hilarious!"

I chuckled, "indeed."

"Anyway," she announced and walked over to a staff that hung beside the boomerang, "this also belonged to one of our companions – Miroku, the perverted monk. He is the worst lecher I have ever met in my entire life. And the fact that he was a monk? Forget it." She glared at the golden staff and continued, "When we first met Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo and I were the only one who were a part of our group. He stole the shards that we had collected and ran off. Luckily – we managed to gain his favor and he came along in our little group. His groping never stopped, though. Which angered InuYasha to no end," she grinned. I tilted my head as I examined the staff. It was beautiful. The circle on top contained two golden rings on each side and I could imagine the calm, yet annoying, clinging they would make when he walked.

"Miroku's grandfather had been cursed by Naraku – a curse which passed down to the other generations and ended with Miroku. In his right hand he had a void, almost like a black hole."

"A wind-tunnel…" I murmured to myself, forgetting myself.

"Exactly," Kagome exclaimed. "It could suck in anything except poison. There were incidents where he became seriously ill because he sucked in some of Naraku's poisonous insects." I felt a headache begin to form behind my eyes and massaged my temples. I hummed, "who exactly was this Naraku-person?"

"Oh, it's a long story."

"Make it short," I said and began to trek back to the comfortable couch. I could read for hours and hours – I loved books – to sate my thirst for knowledge, but Kagome's story was all over the place. However, if it was true what she said, I would need to piece things together. I sat down and Kagome followed suit.

"Naraku was originally the human bandit who went by the name of Onigumo. His body had been burnt badly in a fire and Kikyo decided she wanted to heal him. However, she did so in a cave and not in a hut in fear that the villagers might kill the sinner he was. He had raped, murdered and stolen in many nearby villages. Kikyo nursed him daily and the bandit fell in love with her beauty and her kindness. She never talked to him, only nursed him. He could not move – ever – due to the damages inflicted on his body during the fire and so, one night after Kikyo had left, he called upon the demons of the night."

"He made a pact with the demons. If they chose to make him a half-demon, he would lead them to victory and take over Japan. The demons agreed and made him into the half-demon he wished to be. He could change shapes, create demons from his own flesh and he manipulated all those who dare cross him. Even the smallest of human he could use to his advantage. The guy was evil throughout."

I hummed, and crossed my legs as she continued. "Naraku discovered that Kikyo loved InuYasha and became furious. He wanted the jewel to become stronger – a full demon. He took InuYasha's form and wounded her greatly before he went after the jewel. However, the real InuYasha had beat him to it and he escaped. Kikyo believed that the real InuYasha had tried to kill her and seeing the Shikon no Tama in his grasp only confirmed her theory. She pinned InuYasha to the Goshinboku and she died moments later – after she had told her little sister, Kaede, to burn the Shikon no Tama with her body." She drew in oxygen. "That's how InuYasha ended up sealed to the Goshinboku and how Kikyo died," she finished.

"That sure is one hell of a story," I commented.

"You don't believe me?" Kagome asked, hurt evident in her voice.

"Oh, I do. It might explain why you haven't been to school. Your mother told me to not question you about your high school years, but now I know." Kagome smiled and slouched down beside me, "yeah."

"So this InuYasha means a lot to you?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. "Do you love him?" She nodded.

"But I know that we can't be together. I belong in this time. My duty had been fulfilled by destroying the Shikon no Tama and this is how it was supposed to be." I could not bring myself to believe her. "But now that I've finished university I'm not sure what to do with my life. I want to go back to see them one last time," she confessed.

"Do you really think that would help you to move on with your life? Don't you think it might hinder you? What if the well won't allow you back? I don't want to lose my best friend – no matter how selfish that is. You know?" She nodded, understanding.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it. But the well won't open – I think. And because of that I'll never be able to see them again. They were like family to me. I love InuYasha dearly, Shippo as my own son, Sango was like a sister to me and Miroku… Well, he was just Miroku – wise and always knew what to do. And then there was Kirara, of course."

"Another one of your pack," I guessed. "Yes," Kagome said and straightened. "She was the cutest little cat I've ever seen. With two fluffy tails, creamy fur and black paws," she squealed. "She was a read fire care, literally. She could transform into a huge cat – with the size of a big lion! She had the long fangs of a saber tooth tiger in her larger form and Miroku, Sango and I could all fit on her back."

"Sounds like a real cutie," I said carelessly. She nodded, "she is. And I miss her – all of them."

I sighed, "So that's why you brought me here? To tell me your story," I concluded. She shook her head.

"No, I wanted to bring you here to get an artifact." I looked at her in shock, "You want me to steal an artifact?!"

"No! I want you to borrow it," she explained. "You see, the well only allowed me passageway if I carried a shard of the Shikon no Tama and I think if I have a piece of the feudal era with me it will allow me to get back as well." Kagome had stood up from her seat and walked over to a chest with golden coins. "I think something simple as a coin might allow us to the other side."

"Us…"

"Yeah, I want you to come with me," she said. My mouth fell open, "Kagome, I don't think it's such a good idea to go at all. Your obsession…"

"I'm not obsessed with the feudal era. I simply want to see my friends!" She put her hands on her hips. I held mine in front of me, "okay, okay…"

"Will you help me?" Her voice was pleading.

I sighed, thinking. Would it truly be that bad to help her? I had known Kagome for one year now, and I already knew that once she had set her mind to something she would get it. She would not let me stand in her way. Nothing could. I knew. I nodded, "I'll help you." She squealed. "On one condition – we will only stay there one week." Kagome ran towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated and tightened her hold on me. I mentally cursed. My senses told me that this was a really bad idea – and the feeling would not leave me alone.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Mr. Kaito, the two women are currently in the feudal era section."

A woman's voice was brought to the curator's keen hearing as he reviewed the latest rapport from a previous meeting. He looked up from the sheet and his Irish-green eyes met her bright, brown ones. Her long, black hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head and her dark, gray jacket was zipped closed. Her knee-long skirt was straight as ever and he approved of her appearance – formal and serious. He nodded and placed the sheet on his large, wooden desk – arching his back slightly and straightened in his comfortable office-chair.

"However," she continued, "the surveillance cameras and the alarms seem to be temporarily shut off and thus we cannot watch them with a close eye. The security guards cannot turn them back on. We fear it might be a virus."

Mr. Kaito grinned and took a glance at his computer, "I believe it would seem we have a powerful witch within our walls." The woman's beautiful face took a stunned expression. "Do not worry, Miss Taisho, I believe she is with a priestess. As a matter of fact, I think the witch might cause the complications with the security systems. Do not worry yourself."

"A priestess and a witch…" Her eyes widened. "Could it be them?" He nodded once more. "Should I call the guards?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"No," he said quickly. She studied him with disbelieving eyes. His short, orange hair was styled into a messy bundle of hair and slightly hid his pointed ears. He still looked so young – even if he was several hundred years old. He interrupted he thoughts, "I believe it is time for me to contact your father," he said, dismissing her and picked up his cellphone. The woman stood her ground for a moment before she gave in and bowed low and walked out of his large office. As he heard the door click shut, Mr. Kaito quickly dialed a number and placed the cellphone by his ear.

"They are here," he announced, leaning back into the chair. Hearing no answer from the other end he continued, "It would seem Hannah has shut down my surveillance and I cannot keep an eye on her and Kagome. They are currently in the feudal era section – I believe."

"Proceed as planned," a baritone voice ordered, "Do not let the priestess recognize you, Shippo," and hung up the phone.

Mr. Kaito smiled and placed his cellphone back into his the pocket of his black trousers. For centuries he had waited to see them again. Tonight he would have his chance of letting history run its course, as planned. Determined he got up from his black, leathered chair and walked calmly out the heavy oak-doors that lead out to the museum.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Hannah huffed and glared at her wristwatch – the diamond-covered item simply would not shut up. "_Miss Moore, I do not know how I feel about you stealing. It is wrong. Please, do not grab the stolen item with the hand carrying me. The other electrical equipment might call me a villain._" Rolling her eyes she put her hand in her pocket to shut it up.

The two women stood in front of a wall full of katana and Hannah wondered what Kagome was thinking. Kagome turned her head and looked into the blue orbs that belonged to her friend, "Which item do you think we should borrow?" Hannah shrugged and bit her red-painted lips, "I'm not too sure. Something that isn't magical?" She suggested they took, _borrowed_, a robe or a simple coin – the ones that Kagome first had stood by.

They were silent for a long moment. Hannah felt a pull in the back of her mind and her eyes fell upon the sword named Tenseiga. The sword's aura was glowing in a bright, white light and it begun to rattle in its bindings. "Tenseiga…" she murmured.

"I don't think that word is a good idea. It belonged to Sesshomaru, InuYasha's older half-brother. If he sees us with that sword, he'll most likely try to kill us," Kagome explained. She recalled the many times the dog-demon had attempted to take her life. She shivered and crossed her arms in front of her. "Besides, InuYasha will throw a fit, too. He hates his half-brother more than anything." Hannah raised her brow.

"Relax, Kagome. It might not be certain we'll even get through. If the well is still carrying magic then we will be able to see so when we approach it," Hannah told her, her face serious.

Kagome eyed her carefully, "And how do you know that?" Hannah remained calm as she kept her blue eyes on the Tenseiga, "Because I can, too, see magic – like you." Kagome blanched and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Are you a priestess, too?"

Hannah opened her mouth to start the long explanation, but a deep, male voice cut her short, "Miss Hannah Moore is a powerful witch." Both girls swirled around to look at whoever might be able to have busted them. Kagome gulped as she took in the appearance of the male. The Japanese man's short hair was a dark, brown color – matching his eyes perfectly. He wore a very formal suit and she had no doubt that it could be Armani. He looked very expensive. Hannah was the first to speak up, "Mr. Kaito." She bowed. "Kagome, this is Mr. Kaito, the curator of the museum."

"Greetings," Mr. Kaito said politely and gave her a charming smile. "I do believe we have met before, Miss Higurashi. However, you might not remember who I am." She shook her head, no. "Ah, well, I am a good friend of your mother's. I have visited the shrine often the past three years."

Kagome blinked, "I'm sorry, but I haven't been as much present at the Sunset shrine the past few years. I was … _working._" The man grinned, his bright, white teeth almost sparkled in the moonlight, "I see. What a shame." Kagome blushed and nodded. "Wait a minute – a witch?"

"Mr. Kaito," Hannah spoke up quickly – ignoring her friend, "Did you require anything of me?"

"I do not recall allowing you to bring another person into my museum after closing-hours," he said, he sounded bored. "However, I will allow Miss Higurashi this visit this once. Do not bring anyone else in here without my approval." Hannah raised her eyebrow for the hundredth time that day. Mr. Kaito had never talked to her that way before. "I am sorry," she said and bowed, "It will not be repeated." The curator nodded.

"It would seem that my surveillance and alarms have been turned off, Miss Moore. How did this happen?" Hannah pursed her lips and shrugged, the man knew it was her – he had no need to ask how. "I am in need of borrowing an item," Kagome suddenly announced. The curator looked amused, "Is that so, little girl?"

Kagome's face took an unhealthy, red shade of color, "You're almost at my age. Don't you dare call me little," Kagome stomped her foot onto the ground. Hannah fought herself to prevent from hitting her friend. Mr. Kaito was a powerful man in the historical world and he was not known for his patience. She was about to apologize for her friend's behavior and, to Hannah's surprise, the curator began to laugh.

"Miss Higurashi, your spitfire is delightful." His comment made Kagome blush even more and she tuned to Hannah, letting the much more mature woman handle the situation. "Mr. Kaito, what Kagome really means is that I wish to borrow an artifact for my research. I – "

"Ah, you are starting on a new book, Miss Moore? Your latest book concerning the pre-historical Norway and the Vikings was truly entertainment. I could picture myself in the early ages by your detailed explanation. You are a skilled, young woman," he praised. Hannah smiled. "So, which item did you need?"

Hannah bit the inside of her cheek – they had not picked out an item as of yet. Straightening her back she replied, "A sword."

"A sword, you say?" Hannah nodded. "We have many swords and katana here, Miss Moore. I am afraid you would have to be more specific." On impulse, Hannah went over to the Tenseiga and put her palm on the glass. The sword pulsed and Hannah felt a raw wave of power run down her spine. She shook it off. Kagome crossed her arms – she could touch the glass, but she could not? She huffed and went over to her friend. "I want to study the sword carefully, if you would allow me," she said. The curator grinned and Hannah narrowed her eyes slightly.

Her mother had told her in an early age to never trust demons. They were evil, cunning and professional killing-machines – she was to stay away from them. However, she knew Mr. Kaito and as far as she knew, he had never slain a human in his life. He was cunning, yes, but until today he had not used any tricks on her. Fox-demos, like he was himself, loved to play jokes on humans. She studied his hair and eyes and her eyes traveled down to the silver necklace that hung lazily around his strong neck.

"I will give you one month to study the sword, Miss Moore," he finally said and walked towards her. "I suspect your powers will talk you through the research as always anyway," he grinned and put a large hand on her petite shoulder.

Kagome looked skeptical on the two of them, "You're a witch?"

Hannah sharply drew in breath and nodded. Mr. Kaito turned to Kagome, "You did not know?" Kagome shook her head, no. The curator hummed. "Then I apologize for revealing your identity, Miss Moore." Hannah's storm-blue eyes glared daggers at the man. It was all too obvious that he was far from sorry. "_Foxes_," she thought.

"Hannah?" Kagome's voice reached her ears and she nodded, "It's true. But I'm not a bad witch so don't be afraid," Hannah explained quickly. "Not that there are many evil witches out there – like the ones you hear about in books and fairytales."

Mr. Kaito stepped away from the two, young women and sat down on the couch, crossing his long legs – listening to Hannah's explanation.

"Witches live among humans – our identity hidden from those who fear us."

"The burning of witches…" Kagome murmured. Hannah nodded and smiled – sad.

"Our ability to heal and our ability to gain knowledge created fear in many, also those who ruled the lands – and we were burned on large fires. Some were bound and thrown into the water," Hannah looked at her black, high heels. "If we floated, we were innocent women and if we sank to the bottom of the ocean, we were witches. Obviously the men of that time-period had no knowledge that if one drowned they would first float up before they sank into the water. Idiots…"

"My great, great grandmother was burnt and her death was celebrated by many," Hannah said in a hushed voice and Kagome had problems catching what she heard. "My family was hunted down and they had to go into hiding – deep into the forest. Having nowhere to go, they decided to make the best of their situation and built a great mansion, using nothing more than their hands – just like normal humans."

"Why?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Because they were afraid," Hannah simply stated. "But not all of them wanted to live a life in fear and my great grandmother ran away. She took up residence in the nearest village and fell in love with a Norwegian sailor and he took her away from England and back to his home." Hannah paused and smiled. "My great grandmother became a powerful witch and used her powers to create her own empire before she gave birth to three handsome boys – three great wizards. They were far more powerful than their mother and at the age of twenty, they set out into the world."

"My mother was born here in Japan and they discovered her powers when she was nothing but a toddler – her powers surpassed her father at the age of fifteen. She traveled back to Norway and fell in love with a politician – a wizard – and they settled down in Oslo, the capital of Norway, where they still live." She paused and smiled. "My grandfather still lives in Japan, but I have no idea where. He might not even be still alive."

"I've always known that I was a witch – ever since I was born. Most witches discover their powers when they reach puberty, but that wasn't my case," she grinned. "When I was three years old I set fire to the kitchen and burnt our house down. Mom never lets me forget about it."

"When I became ten years old, I discovered I could talk to electrical equipment, which contributed to the quick development I had the following years. My ability to look at one page and remember every word, every picture, has made me into the historian I am today." She looked to Mr. Kaito who pinned her with his strong gaze. "What Mr. Kaito meant about using my powers to read objects it quite simple – they talk to me. One touch is all I need."

Kagome's eyes widened. "I can't believe it."

"That's understandable," Hannah nodded and looked back to the katana in front of her. "The reason I came to Japan was first and foremost my thirst for knowledge, but also to find my grandfather. Family is important to me."

"What are your powers?" Kagome asked.

"I'm glad you asked," Hannah smiled. "I control elements, like my grandfather before me – water, fire, air, earth and energy, but I can also – if I so wish it – read minds. It's quite handy, I tell you. However, I rarely use that power – the privacy of one's mind is sacred, at least to me and it should be left alone."

Kagome nodded. "So your knowledge of the well…"

"I have no knowledge of the well, but I have knowledge of magical items. They reach out to me, just like Tenseiga. It _wants_ to released," Hannah threw a glance at the man positioned in the couch, "… and examined."

"Miss Moore," the curator spoke up and threw a glance at his wristwatch, "it is becoming late." Hannah mimicked Mr. Kaito – almost eleven. Her eyes widened, "indeed."

"Perhaps you two should trek back to your home," he suggested and got up from his seat. He walked gracefully towards the glass that contained the sword and unlocked it with ease, using nothing but his thumb to unlock the code. Opening the glass he motioned her to take the sword form its binds, "take it." She did.

Hannah reached over to grab the sword by its hilt. As her long, elegant fingers touched the sword, it burst to life. The pulsing of the sword went through her body and caressed every fiber of her being – it felt good. Mr. Kaito handed her the hilt of the sword and motioned for her to place the katana inside. She did.

Kagome watched the interaction between the two – clearly interested and happy. She might have gained access to the feudal era. She smiled and placed her hand on Hannah's shoulder and squeezed, "it's beautiful."

"It is," Hannah said and held the sword with two hands. Hannah's blue eyes met those of Mr. Taisho and bowed, "thank you for lending us this sword."

The curator nodded and began to walk toward the entrance far away from their location. The two women followed him. As they reached the heavy, oak doors of the entrance he turned to look at them. "I am afraid that I must leave you here, you two." He bowed deeply to both of them, "Miss Moore, Miss Higurashi," before he slowly walked away.

Kagome let out a sigh, "That was close." Nodding, Hannah stepped through the doors and out into the night, her friend close by her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The soft wind blew in his long, silver mane as he sat at the very top of the Goshinboku – his red kimono hung loosely around him. With his strong, lean arm crossed he looked to the well and gave a soft sigh. It had been two years – two long years – since she had vanished before his eyes. And it had been unbearable to be away from her. His chest clenched uncomfortably and he pressed a clawed hand over his heart and rubbed – heartache.

Even though he knew for certain she was gone and away from him, he knew she was safe on the other side. She would be happy there. She would finish that annoying education-thing she called 'school' and get a job, which was unheard of for a woman. He scoffed – she was so very different. And the difference was made him fall in love with her and not her beauty. Yes, Kagome was beautiful – more than Kikyo had ever been. Kagome's constant, burning fire made her more alive, more his and he missed the meaningless fights they would share around the campfire. He sighed once again and leaped down from his position in the godly tree.

The half-demon walked calmly towards the lip of the well and peered inside the dark – nothing. No Kagome – never.

The sun shone brightly, warming his red-cladded body – and he welcomed the feeling. "There you are, Master InuYasha," came a child's voice behind him. He did not need to turn to know it was her – Rin. The little brat had been taking up residence in the village of Edo for the past year. He had never known why his bastard, half-brother had placed his beloved child in the care of an old priestess, but he never really cared to ask. Not that Sesshomaru would ever give up his reasons to a half-demon like him. He did, however, stop by the village to visit the girl – carrying gifts such as kimonos and jewelry. His foul-smelling retainer would accompany him and scold the growing girl before he was kicked into a bloody pulp by either Sesshomaru or himself.

InuYasha rarely ever talked to the child, but she would sit beside him during meals and chatter away like Kagome used to, and it soothed him. Rin had idolized the priestess from the future and when Kagome had left the feudal era she had taken her joy and spirit with her – along with the ramen. The half-demon pouted and dug his claws into the well. "_Cursed shit_," he thought and faced the small girl.

She wore a purple kimono, so much different than the usual orange-checkered kimono she used to adorn when she had traveled with Sesshomaru. At first InuYasha wondered why his human-hating half-brother kept the child around, but later he learned that Tenseiga had sprung to life and demanded Sesshomaru save her. He had. Rin did not talk much about her death, but she was truly happy she was alive and well. The human gave him as smile when he looked at her and her large, brown eyes glittered at him, "Master InuYasha, Master Miroku is looking for you. He said there has been yet another rumor of a village terrorized by demons. He told Rin to go look for you."

Ah, another demon to kill. He had missed the times when he traveled the countryside with the small group – the weirdest group. A half-demon, a human priestess from another time, a perverted monk with a cursed hand, an angry demon-slayer whose goal was to avenge her deceased tribe, a fire-cat and a tiny fox-demon child, honestly – they were the weirdest group of travelers he had ever seen.

InuYasha nodded and placed a large palm on top of the girl's head, mindful of his long, deadly claws. "Thank you, Rin," he replied. Hunching down, he waited for her to get on his back – like he always used to do with Kagome. He missed the feeling of her soft, sun-kissed skin against his hands and how her breath would tickle the side of his cheek as he ran. He closed his eyes and willed the memory away. Rin jumped onto his strong back, her small hands gripping the fabric of his haori as he stood up to his full height.

"Master InuYasha?" she asked and rested her cheek on his shoulder. He hummed and began to trek slowly towards the village, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face. "Rin really likes when you carry her on your back. Her brothers used to do the same," she confessed and closed her eyes. "Thank you for being a good brother for Rin."

The half-demon's heart threatened to stop beating as he continued to walk. "You're very welcome, Rin." The girl's manner of speech always had him off edge, but considering the fact that she had traveled with his half-brother for three entire years had to have some sort of affection on the small, human child.

The two of them fell silent as InuYasha carried her back to the village. The farmers were busy in tending their crops as they passed the rice-fields, but never-the-less they looked up and greeted their protector. InuYasha had served as a great protector for the two years that had passed since Naraku's demise and they had treated him nicer than they had done previously in the past. He scoffed – typical humans.

InuYasha passed the old priestess, Lady Kaede's hut, and continued towards the hut positioned next to it – Sango's and Miroku's hut. Inside he could hear the gurgling of toddlers and he rolled his eyes. Those tiny monsters always went for his ears – his extremely sensitive ears. "_Kagome loved to rub my ears_," he thought sadly. Upon entering the hut it fell silent, both Miroku and Sango looked up from their positions on the floor. Miroku spoke up first.

"Rin, you found him," he smiled as InuYasha sat her down. She nodded. "Well, perhaps you could go and help Sango with the children?" Rin beamed and nodded furiously as she walked over to Sango.

"Tracing you down is like looking for a lost dog, InuYasha," the monk commented, grinning.

"Shut up, monk," InuYasha shot back. A bowl flew through the air and hit the half-demon in his face before it clattered to the wooden floor. "What was that for, Sango?!"

"Do not speak such foul language in front of my children, InuYasha. You know better than that," she crossed her arms and glared at him – daring him to fire back. He referred from doing so. Instead he sat down, crossing his arms and legs – the Tessaiga was pulled from its resting place on his hip and fell into his arms.

"So, a new assignment?" the half-demon asked. Miroku nodded, "However, it would seem that this is a village further away from here than the last. It might take a few days to get there." InuYasha opened his mouth to answer when two twin-girls attacked his ears from behind – pulling them with all their tiny hands could handle. Feeling the tears form in his eyes, InuYasha quickly removed the brats and held them up to their father who took hold of them with a laugh.

"You sure do not care for children, my friend. One would think you might plan to have a couple of children yourself with the beautiful Lady Kagome," he smiled. InuYasha blushed and glared angrily at the floor. Miroku noticed, "InuYasha, my friend, Lady Kagome must miss you, too. She loved you dearly."

The dog-ears on top of the half-demon's head flattened against his silver mane. "I know, monk. I miss her, that's all."

"But Master InuYasha, maybe Lady Kagome will come back to you one day?" Rin spoke up as she played with Sango's and Miroku's third child – the youngest. "Lord Sesshomaru once told Rin that if she is waiting long enough, she will have whatever she desires." She smiled to the two men who looked stunned at her.

"Sesshomaru says something else than 'die'?" Miroku's mouth was slightly opened. Rin gave him a weird look and resumed playing with the toddler. "Regardless, if Sesshomaru speaks or not – he might be right, my friend. Lady Kagome found her way to us once and she might come to us again."

"You're wrong, monk," InuYasha said harshly. "Kagome had a task when she came here – a job to do. Her fate was to return with the Shikon no Tama, destroy it and leave. She left." He whispered the last part. Miroku let his hand fall upon his friend's shoulder, "Yes, but she made an error while she was here. She befriended us and helped us shape ourselves into the ones we are today. She freed you from your seal, she gave Shippo a home, she presented Sango with a sister and she killed Naraku – thus removing my curse." He looked at his right hand where the wind-tunnel once hand been placed.

Kirara and Shippo entered the hut and looked at InuYasha. "You know, InuYasha, trying to find you is like finding a lost –"

"Shut up, Shippo," InuYasha said and luckily avoided the incoming vase that flew his way – no doubt from Sango.

"When are you men leaving?" Sango voiced as she rested her back against the wooden wall. "It is becoming late and you are losing daylight."

InuYasha got up and placed his sword back in the sash across his hips before he left the hut in silence. "It would seem we are leaving now," Miroku said and walked over to his wife, kissing her good-bye. He grabbed his staff which rested lazily by the door and followed after the half-demon, hoping their trip would be less than silent.

Inside the hut Rin sighed. Tonight would be the night her Lord would bring her yet another gift. "What is the matter, Rin?" The child shrugged, "Rin misses being with Lord Sesshomaru in his castle."

"I see," the older woman said and smiled sadly. She knew for a fact that the child looked upon the demon Lord as her own father and if Sango knew anything it was that family was extremely important. "I am sure Lord Sesshomaru misses you, too, Rin." The girl nodded and smiled. The sun was setting in over the horizon – she would not have to wait any longer.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

We stood in the well-house and peered into the dark, never-ending depths of the well from the door. I had placed the Tenseiga safely inside Kagome's pink room while she showed me the ancient wood that contained magic. It was truly a mystery how the wood had been able to be maintained so well past the centuries that had gone by and I applauded the Sunset-shrine for their good job. The air inside the dark well-house was cold and Kagome shivered beside me. It was fortunate for me that the eternal fire that burnt within me would never end – keeping me warm even if I wore the thin blouse I wore. I took her hand and sent a flick of power though my palm and led it down her spine.

She looked at me – puzzled, her eyes wide. I shrugged and stepped down to the dirt-floor that surrounded the well, pulling Kagome with me as I went. I hesitated, but touched the lip of the old well. The feeling was weird – like sleeping magic. "So this is the Bone Eater's Well?"

"Yeah, that's the name of it. How did you know?" Kagome let go of my hand and stepped closer to look into it. I followed her, "It told me so," was my only reply.

"The well told you? So it isn't dead after all?"

"I never said that. It seems the well is merely sleeping. Like a volcano." I bit my lip and closed my eyes – my hands were still resting against the wood. Images of Kagome and a silver-haired half-demon entered my mind. The well did not speak to me, merely showing rapid images – like an old movie.

The two shared a passionate kiss and I fought the blush that threatened to spill over my cheeks. She was crying, telling him words I could not hear. She was saying her good-byes. They were surrounded by a clearing – the very clearing I suspected would become the Sunset-shrine five hundred years later. I let go of the wood and opened my eyes. "You loved him."

Kagome nodded, "So much. Whenever I think of him, my heart aches and I can't breathe. I feel trapped – like a wild bird in a cage. I want to realize I'm meant to stay here in this time, but I can't. I need to be with him so badly." Her shoulders shook violently and I pulled her into an embrace and she buried her face in the nape of my neck.

"We'll try and get through – I promise. But I can't guarantee anything," I said and rubbed her back. "Working with sleeping magic can be extremely tricky. Magic like this usually has the mind of its own." Kagome's head lifted from my neck and she looked into the well.

"They say that the well's magic was given by the gods," she said hushed. "I'm sorry for being like this," she apologized. I shrugged. I was not a hugging and touchy-feely person, but I could be whenever it was needed. I grabbed her arm and began walking towards the entrance, "Don't worry about it. We'll fix this. We'll try to get to your InuYasha tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next day we woke up early and got dressed for shopping. Kagome had managed to convince me that if we were able to go back we should stock up on a few supplies. It made sense, really. And thus I decided to go with her. My Japanese friend had made a long list of things to buy and for some weird reason most of the foods we would bring was ramen – a lot of ramen. I surveyed the list as I brushed my long, blonde hair. "_Hmm, tampons? Might not be such a bad idea,"_ I thought and grinned. How Kagome planned to bring all the stuff with her without traveling hundreds of times was beyond me.

I turned to look at my reflection in the long mirror that hung on Kagome's wall. I made a mental note to buy more jeans, seeing that this one's color began to fade. The black slim-jeans had always been my favorite and it had been so from the moment that I purchased it. The thin, long-sleeved shirt I wore was a creamy color with several black dots on it that created a messy path across the think fabric. I brushed the fabric with my finger, enjoying the cool feeling. How I loved silk.

I put my hairbrush down onto Kagome's desk and drew all lose hair stands and threw them out the window, "_Fly, hair, fly_." I knock was heard on the door and a black-haired teen stood in the doorway, Kagome's little brother, Sota.

"Hey, kiddo," I smiled and turned to meet his gaze. "Come in. Kagome in preparing for our shopping trip, but I'm sure she'll be back any minute now."

He walked into the room and sat down onto her bed, crossing his legs. "Are you going to the other side of the well?" He suddenly asked. I tilted my head and looked at him. His hair was short, yet his bangs were slightly longer, framing his face. He wore his school uniform, the straight black fabric hung loosely around his thin body. He was taller slightly taller than me, but not much. I nodded, "Or, we're going to try, at least." He relaxed his back against the wall and gave a long sigh, "Please, take care of her."

"Don't worry. I will."

He nodded, "Kagome has the ability to attract any form of danger and trouble." He was deadly serious. I chose to not respond. "She has come crying through the well many times." My mouth made an 'o' and he continued. "We all know it was InuYasha." I nodded, "I'll keep her safe, honey." We sat in silence for several long moments before Kagome walked inside. Her hair was damp from her long trip to the bathroom and she was dressed in a cute, white summer dress – a strapless one at that. She was beautiful.

"Kagome, are you going back to InuYasha?" I looked from her brother to Kagome herself. She glanced at her brother for a moment before she began drying her hair with a brown towel, not answering. "Are you coming back to us?"

"Yes," I answered for her. Both looked to me with curious, brown eyes. "We'll only be gone for a week, so no worries, kid. I'll bring your sister back to you." Sota smiled and nodded. Kagome gave me an odd look. "What?"

Sota shook his head, "nothing, sis." Kagome shrugged.

"Are you ready to leave soon?" I questioned and sat down on her office-chair, crossing my long legs.

"In a moment," Kagome answered. "I just need to fix my hair." I hummed and crossed my arms, too. I had a feeling that this day would be quite long. I looked to the forming clouds outside the large window and hushed them away. I wanted some sun. No, I needed it!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

My back hurt and my arms prickled from the weight I had exposed my body to. The heavy grocery bags in my hands threatened to rip as I took another step up the long stairs leading to the Sunset shrine. I heard a groan behind me and turned my blonde head to glance at Kagome. She was puffing as she tried to take another step – we were only halfway.

We had literally been flying across half of Tokyo to shop enough groceries – and mostly ramen, a lot of ramen. Apparently this InuYasha-person loved ramen more than anything according to Kagome and I sighed, so much troubled for just one guy. She had also purchased bathing supplies and candy – no doubt for her other friends. She even bought a set of pencils. I questioned her about them, but she had only shrugged and handed the cashier the money.

I felt uncomfortable and not only because I felt sweat form between my breasts, but also considering the fact that we were about to step five hundred years into the past. It simply did not sit right with me and I feared we might change the future if we made a wrong step. Kagome had tried to calm me down, but the feeling would not leave my body.

I gave up and placed the bags onto the steps and lifted my hands slightly, asking the air for help. It complied. Happily I saw the bags lift up and was carried to the top of the stairs, just as I pictured in my mind. Kagome gaped at me and I laughed. "I'm tired." I motioned for her to hand me her bags and she hesitated, but did as I asked. The white plastic full of food lifted and joined the rest of the bags on top of the stairs. We continued to walk with lighter steps until we stood at the top and I let out a sigh.

"You know, you should really install an escalator. Elders have no chance in walking up those stairs," I commented with a huff. I grabbed two of the heaviest bags and walked towards the large main house. Kagome followed suit, "we've thought about it, but we simply don't have enough money to afford it."

I hummed and opened the door for her. Kagome's mother met us in the small hallway. I smiled at her and walked into the kitchen, placing the heavy bags on the floor. I grabbed a tissue and stuffed it down my bra to wipe away some of the sweat that had formed between them. I needed to get in shape.

Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi came in after me and I sat down on a chair close to the door. The two Japanese women were speaking in low tones and I inched closer to hear what they were talking about. To be honest, I did not really have to guess at all. Judging from Mrs. Higurashi's body language she was not overly fond to know that Kagome and I were going through the well. I bit the insides of my cheek. Mrs. Higurashi had always been so kind to me and I cared for her as a good friend or like an aunt from a distant family. And disappointing her broke my heart.

"_It would seem that young Master Sota told the Mrs. Higurashi that you two are traveling_," the dishwasher voiced from the corner. I nodded and my blue eyes were fixed on mother and daughter.

"Don't worry, mom," Kagome said and placed a few groceries on the desk. "Nothing will happen. Not like last time."

"Please, Kagome. Reconsider. You don't know what might be hiding on the other side. That place is full of magic and demons!" Mrs. Higurashi helped her daughter unpack the bags. "You know I'll be worried sick."

"Don't worry, mom," Kagome repeated. "InuYasha will keep me safe."

"Don't misunderstand me, honey. InuYasha is a fine, young man, but I'm afraid you are living more on the other side of that well than you are here. I don't believe going back is the right solution for you." Mrs. Higurashi glanced at me and smiled. "So she told you?"

I nodded. "Mrs. Higurashi, with all due respect, I believe Kagome needs to say her final good-byes. I am traveling with her to the other side to make sure she will be brought safely back to you. She belongs in this time. And she knows it." I made that last comment as I gave a look to Kagome. She grimaced and turned to continue unpack the groceries.

"I see." Mrs. Higurashi was thoughtful. "Take care of my baby-girl, Hannah." I smiled and nodded.

I got up from my position on the chair and went over to Kagome, helping her. I spotted the large stack of ramen and raised my eyebrow. "Is that all for InuYasha?"

"Yeah, he eats a _lot_ of ramen."

My mouth made an 'o'. Mrs. Higurashi disappeared out the kitchen door. "It would seem you family is against you traveling. I bet your grandfather would say something as well," I commented.

"No need to worry about grandpa. He's a crazy, old man," Kagome smiled. "Besides, he's out of town to visit another priest in Kyoto." I hummed.

We unpacked the last bag of food, and I sat back down on the chair. Judging from the large amount of food we would have to travel two times, and I would have none of that. I would have to consult magic again - perhaps a few shrinking spells?

"Are you ready?" Kagome suddenly asked. I swept my eyes to her brown ones in question. Oh, right. I nodded and smiled. "You look deep in thought. Are you backing out?"

I laughed, "I never back out, Kagome."

"Good."

"Shall we?" I asked and walked towards the hallway. "We need a bag if we are to pack all those groceries."

"Only one?" she asked. I snickered and nodded.

"I'll be right back."

As I walked out the door Mrs. Higurashi came and was close to crashing into me. I jumped back in surprise. I smiled, "Mrs. Higurashi, you frightened me."

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I thought you might need something to be able to bring all the food." I looked down to her hands and spotted a large, ugly, yellow bag. I frowned. "Kagome used this whenever she went to the Feudal Era." I hummed as she stepped into the kitchen and followed her. We began to stack the food inside.

"Perhaps you'll need another bag?" Mrs. Higurashi voiced and walked outside the room once more.

"Your mother says one thing, but never-the-less, she helps us packing. I love your mother," I said. Kagome laughed and scratched her head. "Mom is special from many other I've ever met. But she's right – the food will never fit into this bag, even if it's a large bag."

"Leave that to me," I said and asked her to step aside. I touched the groceries and willed them to become smaller. One after the other, the stacks of food minimalized and flew into the opened bag. Kagome watched amazed as I concentrated on my task. The last stack flew into the opening and the bag closed, strapping itself.

"You sure make everything a lot easier using your magic," Kagome said and smiled.

Mrs. Higurashi chose that moment to walk back into the room, holding another bag. "Oh, you managed to pack everything?" We nodded. "What about clothes?"

"We already packed," Kagome said and lifted the yellow bag with ease. She looked at me, but I turned and walked towards the entrance door. I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Hopefully we would be back before a week had passed, but a sinking feeling in my gut told me otherwise. "Let's get a move on," I called from the hallway and picked up two bags of clothing positioned by the entrance. Kagome followed me out the door and we were on our way.

"Oh, wait!" Kagome suddenly said. I stopped and looked at her. "We forgot Tenseiga!"

"Ah, that's right." I dropped the two bags onto the concrete floor and ran inside the house and up to Kagome's room to retrieve the old sword. I felt as if the sword was glaring at me when I entered the pink room, and I raised my eyebrow at it.

"_Miss Moore, it would seem the sword is more alive than you first anticipated. Power, yes, but it is as if the sword has feelings,"_ my wristwatch commented. I huffed, "I know that."

I reached over to grab the sword and it zapped my finger. "What the…?" The sword began to clatter in its sheath and I became impatient. "Don't you start with me," I said harshly. "Act up like that again and I'll bring you back to rot in the museum." The movements stopped and the aura of the sword became dormant. "Good."

Picking the sword up in one swing, I ran down the wooden stairs and out the entrance door where Kagome was waiting for me. I strapped the sword to my hip with a tight knot and picked up the two bags I previously held and began to walk. "This thing sure is stubborn. It zapped me."

Kagome laughed. "What's so funny?" I glared at her.

She laughed even more. "The swords forged from the fangs of the Great Dog General are very moody." I hummed. The well-house stood before us, casting a faint shadow over our bodies. "Are you ready?" Kagome asked and took a step into the well-house. I nodded and followed her. It was now or never – we were entering the past.

I unsheathed the sword and began to close my eyes. The well's magic sprung to life as the iron of the sword came in contact with the sword and I smiled. Kagome's eyes were fixed on the well, and a bright, blue light shone from the depths. "It works," she muttered. "Hannah, it's working!" Nodding I stepped closer to the well, the bags securely fastened in my grip.

"So we're just supposed to jump into it?" Kagome nodded. "Well, that sounds easy." Both of us moved to stand on the lip of the well and she grabbed my hand – the firm grip hurt slightly, but I forgot about it as we jumped high and down into the swirling blue light.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Back at the Higurashi shrine a tall man stood in the small doorway of the wooden well-house, his strong arms crossed, silent. He wore a formal, black suit – tailored by none other than the best, no doubt. His short, jet-black hair ruffled slightly as a swift breeze passed by him. The shadows from the insides of the tiny house covered his strong, pale face, but his golden eyes shone brightly in the dark. He grinned, white fangs peeking out from his lips – the time had finally come. Then he sighed, for he had waited for this particular day for several centuries – to see her again and now she was beyond his reach – more than ever before.

He had kept his distance from her, knowing he might interfere in her life – steering her off the right track. However, he had made a few arrangements for her to come to Japan, such as her job at the University of Japan through an old friend. He knew she could never pass on such an opportunity – he was glad she came. And from a distance, he watched over her, protected her.

He knew the priestess he remembered eventually would attempt to cross over to the past, and so the pieces of time would fall into place. As a Lord, he still had the power to do as he wished, however, not the same power he once had had in the past. He frowned, recalling how the human population had doubled over a few decades – like a disease spreading all too fast. He missed the times where demons did not need to hide from them, the strong from the weak.

Light footsteps neared him and he turned to meet the sun that hung high up in the sky. A young woman stood before him, her long, black hair spread across her petite shoulders and framed her perfect, pale face. He gave a nod.

"So they have managed to pass though?"

"Indeed," he replied and began to walk towards the steps leading down to where their ride awaited. "History will follow its course." The woman followed behind him, not saying a word. "Are you not happy, Rin?" The woman looked up.

"My Lord, I am happy," she smiled. "However, I miss her too much to want her on the wrong side of the well. She belongs here – with us. Hearing the news of her presence in Japan, and then again that she was inside the museum only a few meters away made me sad. I could not go to her." Her face fell and she looked down onto the ground as they continued to walk. "How you managed to stay away from her, My Lord, is a mystery to me."

He hummed, "it was more difficult than you can imagine, Rin."

"When will we see her again?"

"This Sesshomaru is uncertain."

The woman nodded and looked down the long stairs. A black hummer stood gleaming in all its glory below them. She recalled that the witch once had said she wished to own one and so, her Lord had arranged one for her. As a matter of fact, the demon Lord had built an empire for her. Why, the young woman never knew, but her Lord must care for deeply. She knew for a fact that he had never taken a mate though his long life. But she could only guess the regret he must feel for not doing so. She sighed and begun to walk down the stairs.

"Rin," the demon's voice reached her ears and she looked up. "We will see your mate." She squealed and walked down the last part of the steps quickly, making the Lord snicker. He opened the door for her and she jumped inside before he followed himself. Yes, things were finally falling into place.


End file.
